


Seras-tu là ?

by Kristiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, School Reunion, implied Ukai Keishin/Takeda Ittetsu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: Il y a plusieurs années, Hinata s'est blessé à la jambe. Il a abandonné le volley-ball et s'est éloigné de tout et tous ceux qui lui rappelaient sa passion. Alors, quand Suga l'invite à une réunion d'anciens élèves, c'est avec hésitation qu'il accepte de s'y rendre.





	Seras-tu là ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Amelia TheFujoshi pour la bêta-lecture !  
> Toutes les erreurs restantes sont les miennes.

Hinata a 25 ans maintenant. Il se considère comme un homme. Pourtant, revenir ici, après si longtemps, lui donne l'impression de retomber en enfance.

En adolescence.

Peu importe. Le sentiment est le même. Son cœur bat plus fort et malgré le silence du lieu, il peut encore entendre les balles rebondir par terre, les cris du coach et les rires de ses camarades qui résonnent contre les murs. Il revoit le gymnase éclairé et rempli de vie, le lieu où il s'est senti chez lui pendant trois ans, où il a grandi, si ce n'est en taille, en tant que personne. Où il a appris à le connaître, lui.  
Une douleur sourde envahit sa poitrine et il l'accueille comme une vieille amie. Elle l’accompagne depuis si longtemps qu'elle est devenue familière, une constante sur laquelle il sait qu'il peut compter.  
Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

20h30.

Il est en retard.

Les autres se demandent sans doute s'il leur a fait faux bond. Hinata, lui, se demande s' _il_ sera là. S' _il_ est déjà là. Maintenant qu'il fait partie de l'équipe nationale, son emploi du temps ne l’autorise peut-être pas à assister à quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves.

Trivial… est-ce vraiment le terme adéquat pour décrire cette soirée ?

Depuis qu'il a reçu l'invitation, signée par Suga, non, par _Sugawara Kouchi_ , son esprit n'a pas cessé de lui jouer des tours. Les souvenirs qu'il a mis des années à enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire sont remontés à la surface les uns après les autres. Et pendant un long moment, il a hésité à venir. Mais… c'est son équipe. La seule qui a vraiment compté. La première.

— Hinata-kun ?

La voix le fait sursauter. Il ne l'a plus entendue depuis si longtemps… pourtant, il sait très bien à qui elle appartient. Elle est plus grave, sans doute, mais l'inflexion est toujours aussi douce et pleine d'affection.

Quand il se retourne, il ne peut empêcher un grand sourire d’étirer ses lèvres.

— Sensei !

Son sourire à lui est étincelant et ses yeux brillent derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Il a l'air plus vieux, bien sûr, mais le survêtement qu'il porte ne cesse de le rajeunir.

— C'est bien toi ! J'ai cru que j'imaginais des choses…

— Comme un fantôme du passé ?

— Quelque chose comme ça.

Il s’incline légèrement pour le saluer.

— Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, professeur.

— Moi aussi, Hinata-kun. Tu as bien grandi.

Hinata se passe la main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. C'est une des nombreuses choses qui ont changé.

— Tu es ici pour la réunion ?

Il hôche la tête.

— Oui. Vous y allez, vous aussi ?

— Bien sûr. Je venais fermer le gymnase avant de partir, dit-il en montrant les clés qu’Hinata connait bien.

— Oh.

Il avance vers lui en essayant de ne pas trop s’appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. Elle ne lui fait plus mal, plus vraiment, mais elle n’a jamais non plus retrouvé toute sa motricité. D’habitude, il se déplace avec une canne. Sa soeur lui en a offert une magnifique avec un corbeau en guise de pommeau, mais ce soir, il ne tient pas à afficher son infirmité. Malgré tout, Takeda-sensei a cet éclat triste dans les yeux qu’Hinata connait trop bien. Au début, il détestait qu’on le regarde ainsi. Il repoussait quiconque s’aventurait à lui montrer de la pitié. Aujourd’hui, il comprend. Il comprend que ces gens sont sincèrement tristes pour lui. Pour les sacrifices qu’il a dû faire.

Une fois qu’il se trouve à côté de son professeur, celui-ci s’éclaircit la gorge et ferme la porte du gymnase. Ensemble, ils quittent l’enceinte du lycée, puis avancent lentement vers la rue principale de la ville. Dehors, il fait frais, mais l’air n’est pas mordant. Le printemps commence à s’installer durablement. La floraison des cerisiers touche à sa fin. Les fleurs jonchent les rues et les parcs. Dans la pénombre, les pétales ressemblent à de la cendre. Un cycle vient de prendre fin. Ou de recommencer. Il suppose que tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Et il se demande si c’est inexorable, si la vie est un cercle qui se répète à l’infini, s’il était destiné à revenir ici, aujourd’hui.

A chacun de ses pas, Hinata sent la tension monter en lui.

— C’est formidable de vous avoir tous réunis ce soir. J’ai hâte d’entendre vos histoires respectives.

Hinata hôche la tête. Lui aussi, il a hâte. Et en même temps…

— Et vous, Sensei ? Qu’avez-vous fait pendant toutes ces années ?

Il rit nerveusement.

— Oh, tu sais. Rien d’extraordinaire. Je continue d’enseigner et d’entraîner l’équipe de volley-ball du lycée avec Keishin, euh… Ukai-san. Notre équipe est plutôt bien classée cette année. Tout le monde fait des efforts.

Son enthousiasme le fait sourire. C’est ce grand coeur et cette fraicheur qui feront toujours de lui un bon professeur.

—Moi, je trouve ça extraordinaire.

Il rougit.

— Merci, Hinata-kun.

Les lumières du seul bar de la ville apparaissent bientôt devant eux. La ville n’est pas très grande. Hinata sent que son ancien professeur aimerait lui poser une question, mais qu’il hésite. Maintenant qu’ils sont arrivés à destination, il est presque tenté de le laisser l’interroger pour retarder le moment où il aura à entrer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est aussi nerveux. Après tout, il s’apprête à revoir ses amis, ses co-équipiers qui ont été comme des frères pour lui par le passé. Non, la vérité, c’est qu’il sait très bien pourquoi il réagit de cette manière. Parce que c’est la première fois qu’ils vont se revoir depuis… _ça._

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller ?

Il lui sourit.

— Oui, merci, Sensei.

Quand il ouvre la porte, la clameur des conversations lui parvient aussitôt. Des rires, des exclamations. Il reconnait la voix de Tanaka et celle de Noya, toujours plus fortes que les autres, et un sentiment de nostalgie gonfle son coeur. Porté par cette douceur venue tout droit du passé, il suit son ancien professeur à l’intérieur, dans la lumière jaunâtre du bar. Des « Sensei ! » et « Take-chan ! » résonnent. Hinata, lui, reste un peu en retrait.

— Regardez qui j’ai trouvé dans le gymnase !

Et tout à coup, tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, il observe la salle. L’équipe est assise autour d’une table, dans le fond, des montagnes de verres et de nourritures devant eux.

— Hinata !

— Shoyou !

Il les entend à peine. Soudain, il a l’impression d’avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Ou d’avoir reçu un ballon de volley sur la tête. Sur le cœur. _Ses_ yeux ont toujours la couleur et la chaleur des glaciers. Pourtant, il a chaud. C’est comme s’il arrivait enfin à se réchauffer après des années passées dans le froid à tenter tant bien que mal de ne pas mourir gelé. Il a le cœur serré. Les poumons comprimés. Et en même temps, il a l’impression de pouvoir enfin respirer.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi, à se regarder l’un l’autre. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que les conversations cessent et que tout le monde les observe avec curiosité. Kageyama est le premier à détourner le regard. Ses cheveux noirs caressent sa joue. A présent, ils sont plus longs que ceux d’Hinata. Il se souvient de leur texture sous ses doigts. Il se souvient de leur douceur sous ses lèvres. Il se souvient de beaucoup de choses.

La gorge nouée, il s’éclaircit la voix et se force à sourire.

— Bonsoir ! Désolé pour le retard !

Alors, c’est comme si l’on avait appuyé sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande. Le son revient. Les mouvements, aussi. Et Noya se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il a coupé ses cheveux, lui aussi, et troqué son maillot noir et orange pour un costume de salary man. Bientôt, tout le monde, ou presque, se joint à lui pour le saluer.

Il ne lui a toujours pas adressé la parole. Et lui non plus.

— Alors, lui demande Daichi une fois qu’ils sont tous attablés, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être instituteur ?

Hinata remarque que la main de son senpai est posée sur la cuisse de Suga, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Cela lui rappelle ce que lui, il ne peut pas avoir et son cœur se serre un peu plus.

Ne pas regarder à droite. _Ne pas regarder à droite_.

— Tu es au courant ?

— Oui, dit-il en détournant les yeux. J’ai mes sources.

Un éclat malicieux brille dans son regard et Hinata se demande ce qui le rend aussi joyeux. Peut-être le fait que lui ait réussi à garder son amour de jeunesse. Son premier amour.  
Hinata hausse les épaules, mais, malgré tout, un sourire vient chatouiller ses lèvres.

— Mes élèves sont adorables. Je leur apprends les bases du volley.

Il fut un temps où ses discours avaient été ponctués de « Pah ! » et de « Bwa ! » mais depuis, Hinata a appris à se contrôler, à parler avec de vrais mots… sauf pendant les entraînements les plus intenses. Mais ça, il ne compte pas l’avouer et, de toute façon, ses petits élèves semblent le comprendre plus facilement lorsqu’il utilise des onomatopées.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas ! Ils sont doués ?

Il se gratte la tête.

— Certains… mais c’est surtout un jeu pour eux, pour l’instant.

— Pas de Petit Géant parmi eux ? demande Suga.

Hinata secoue la tête en riant.

— Pas encore. Et vous deux ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes mieux renseignés que moi, apparemment.

Suga sourit et semble se rapprocher encore plus de Daichi.

— Nous, on est devenus ennuyeux au possible, avoue-t-il.

Daichi lui donne un petit coup d’épaule, un geste tendre qui déborde d’affection.

— Tu adores notre côté ennuyeux.

Suga tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

— Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire.

L’estomac d’Hinata se serre. Ils ont l’air si heureux. Si amoureux...  
Il est content pour eux, mais… Son regard se perd sur la droite. Il le regrette aussitôt.  
Kageyama est en train de discuter avec Asahi. Il a une bière entre les mains et ses doigts effacent lentement les gouttes de condensation. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres tandis qu’il parle de façon animée. Ce sourire lui fait l’effet d’un coup de poing dans le ventre.

— Hinata ? Tout va bien ? lui demande Daichi.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui lui vaut un regard inquiet de son entourage.

— Je vais fumer une clope, annonce leur ancien coach.

— Je viens avec vous ! s’exclame Hinata en se levant.

Il ne prend pas le temps d’observer les réactions des autres. Il se sauve. Tout à coup, il a besoin d’air. D’espace.

Dès qu’Ukai et lui passent la porte et sortent dans l’air frais de la nuit, il recommence enfin à respirer. Il soupire. Venir à cette réunion était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait. Il le sait.

— Tiens. Tu as l’air d’en avoir besoin.

Ukai lui tend une cigarette qu’il accepte avec reconnaissance. Il la place entre ses lèvres et son ancien coach l’aide à l’allumer. La brûlure de la fumée l’aide à se concentrer, comme si sa respiration trouble éclaircissait ses idées.  
Coach Ukai n’a pas changé. Il se teint toujours les cheveux en blond et il porte également son sempiternel serre-tête. Hinata ne sait même pas quel âge il peut avoir à présent. 35 ans, peut-être ? Lui aussi aimerait avoir le courage de s’affirmer ainsi, malgré le passage des années et le qu’en dira-t-on. Il porte une main à ses cheveux. Peut-être qu’un jour, il les refera pousser.

— J’ai entendu parler de ton accident, dit Ukai.

Non, décidément, il n’a pas changé. Leur ancien coach n’est jamais passé par quatre chemins pour dire les choses. Ses cheveux blonds brillent dans la lumière artificielle des lampadaires.Il s’accroupit par terre et tire sur sa cigarette.

— Devoir renoncer à ta passion, ça a dû être difficile.

Cela n’avait pas été difficile : ça avait été la fin du monde. La fin de son monde. Du jour au lendemain, il avait dû réapprendre à vivre. Réorganiser une vie qui avait entièrement tourné autour du volleyball et essayer de retrouver des repères. Le moindre rappel de ce qu’il avait perdu lui avait donné la nausée. Alors, se lever chaque matin à côté de lui, la personnification même du sport… ça lui avait fait perdre la tête. Perdre le cœur. Au final, il n’y avait pas qu’à sa passion qu’il avait renoncé. Mais cette partie-là avait été entièrement sa faute.

Hinata prend une grande bouffée de tabac.

— Les premiers mois ont été… compliqués. Mais, maintenant, j’ai un métier qui me plaît.

Ukai hoche la tête.

— Tu es heureux ?

La question prend Hinata au dépourvu. Heureux ? C’est un mot auquel il n’a plus pensé depuis longtemps.

— J’aime enseigner, répond-il simplement.

Ukai se relève et jette son mégot. La pointe incandescente brille contre le bitume avant qu’il ne l’écrase.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé.

Hinata en a conscience, mais il n’a pas envie de s’apesantir sur le sujet, ni de creuser la surface fragile qu’il a réussi à construire au fil des années pour se protéger. Il ignore ce qui se passera si elle se craquèle. Alors, il tente une autre approche.

— Et vous ? Vous êtes heureux ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres de son ancien coach.

— Oui. Je suis devenu heureux le jour où j’ai accepté d’entraîner des morveux comme toi. (Il rit puis redevient sérieux.) Mais tout ça, ça ne voudrait rien dire si je n’avais pas quelqu’un avec qui le partager. Si en rentrant chez moi le soir, j’étais désesperemment seul.

« Désespéremment seul ». Ces deux mots touchent Hinata en plein cœur, comme une flèche enduite de poison. Et ce poison se répand lentement dans ses veines, lui brûle les yeux.  
Il jette son mégot par terre et l’écrase.

— Vous, Coach ? Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu’un.

Ukai lui adresse un grand sourire, mais ne répond pas. Il se contente de sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et son briquet et de lui tendre les deux.

— Reste ici aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, mais reviens à l’intérieur. Tout le monde est content de te voir.

Hinata hoche la tête et accepte son présent.

— Merci Coach. Pour tout.

Ukai secoue la tête pour signifier qu’il n’a pas à le remercier, puis se dirige vers la porte. Hinata ne se retourne pas. Pendant que la porte s’ouvre et se referme, vomissant un instant clameur et lumière, il lève les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et observe les étoiles. À Sendai, où il vit et travaille, la pollution lumineuse empêche de les voir correctement. C’est un peu triste. C’est beau, un ciel, la nuit, et ça lui a manqué. Beaucoup de choses lui ont manqué.

Il sort une cigarette du paquet et la fait rouler entre ses doigts. Et dire qu’il avait réussi à arrêter...

Derrière lui, la porte s’ouvre de nouveau. L’air chaud du bar vient caresser sa peau refroidie. Surpris, il se retourne pour faire face au nouveau venu et aussitôt, son sourire se fige. Son cœur se tait dans sa poitrine et remonte le long de sa gorge jusqu’à le rendre muet, lui aussi, jusqu’à lui donner la nausée. Ce n’est pas Daichi, Suga, Noya, ni même l’empereur du Japon. C’est _lui_.

Kageyama détourne les yeux, visiblement gêné, mais s’approche d’Hinata, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d’un élégant trench-coat. Tout chez lui est élégant : sa coiffure, ses vêtements, ses chaussures… son parfum. À côté de lui, si masculin, Hinata se sent comme l’un de ses élèves de primaire. Petit. Dans un monde complètement différent.

— Depuis quand tu fumes ? demande une voix grave.

Elle, au moins, n’a pas changé.

Hinata frissonne. Il se rend compte que c’est la première fois qu’il l’entend parler clairement depuis son arrivée et il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point sa voix lui avait manqué. Pour se donner de la contenance, il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l’allume avec des doigts tremblants. Les yeux de Kageyama, non _Tobio_ , suivent chacun de ses gestes. Son regard bleu lui fait l’effet d’une caresse.

— Depuis que je ne suis pas une super star du volley comme toi, répond-il.

Le rouge monte aux joues de Tobio. Il a toujours rougi facilement. Sous l’effet de la gêne, de la colère ou du plaisir… Non. Il ne peut pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Jamais. C’est sa proximité qui lui monte à la tête.

Il souffle la fumée lentement, comme pour exhaler ses souvenirs.

— Tu regardes mes matchs ?

— Tobio… tu joues dans l’équipe nationale. Tu étais aux Jeux Olympiques l’année dernière... Évidemment que je regarde tes matchs.

Une lueur qui ressemble à de la déception passe dans ses yeux, mais elle disparait aussitôt. Hinata n’a pas voulu se montrer aussi sec avec lui. Seulement, c’est la première fois qu’ils se parlent depuis ce jour-là et il voudrait montrer à Kageyama qu’il va bien, qu’il est épanoui… qu’il ne lui manque pas du tout, qu’il n’a pas l’impression qu’on lui arrache le cœur avec une cuillère rouillée chaque fois qu’il pense à lui.

Malheureusement, c’est tout le contraire.

Parfois, Tobio lui manque tellement qu’il n’arrive plus à respirer. Le savoir si proche lui donne envie de prendre de grandes lampées d’air et de les stocker pour les jours où son absence sera insupportable. Pour les jours où, assis devant sa télévision, la jalousie le rongera quand il verra les autres joueurs recevoir ses passes parfaites… des passes qui, avant, lui étaient destinées, avaient été spéciales. Il a conscience qu’il n’a aucun droit d’être jaloux des équipiers de Tobio, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

Le silence se fait pesant. Hinata est en train de se demander s’il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer, d’occulter tous ses sentiments qui menacent de l’étouffer, quand, soudain, il sent sa cigarette lui échapper. En relevant la tête, il se rend compte que Tobio l’a attrapée et la porte à ses propres lèvres. Fasciné, Hinata suit le mouvement du regard. Il observe Tobio inspirer lentement la fumée, puis l’expirer, les lèvres entrouvertes. C’est la chose la plus intime qu’ils ont partagée depuis longtemps et ses doigts le démangent. Son cœur aussi. Il meurt d’envie de franchir la distance qui les sépare et de respirer le tabac directement à la source, contre ses lèvres. Il se demande si elles sont aussi douces que dans ses souvenirs, si Tobio sourira en coin lorsqu’il s’écartera, comme il le faisait avant.

Hinata secoue la tête.

— C’était à moi, lui fait-il remarquer.

Tobio hausse un sourcil et tire une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette, comme pour le provoquer. Ils ont toujours été forts à ce petit jeu. Entre eux, tout a toujours été propice à la compétition. Celui qui mangera le plus de manjuu, celui qui arrivera le premier à la maison, celui qui donnera le plus de plaisir à l’autre. Bon Dieu. Ça lui manque. Sa vie actuelle manque cruellement de compétition, de raison de se surpasser. Il pensait l’avoir trouvée, cette raison, avant qu’elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts, avant qu’il ne la rejette lui-même, comme un imbécile.

Debout ainsi, à côté de Tobio, il sent des sensations familières remonter en lui et tout à coup, il lui reprend la cigarette. Elle est toute petite à présent. Tobio fronce les sourcils et essaie de la récupérer, mais Hinata recule. À chaque tentative de Tobio, il recule davantage et l’excitation grandit en lui. Son propre éclat de rire le surprend, le fait sursauter. Ce moment de déconcentration lui fait perdre la main et en une seconde, Tobio tient de nouveau la cigarette entre ses doigts et la brandit en l’air pour la mettre hors de portée. Hinata aimerait sauter pour la rattraper, pour ne pas se laisser vaincre, mais son genou ne le lui permet pas. Il sait qu’il a perdu.

Ca lui est égal. Il ne s’est pas senti aussi jeune et insouciant depuis longtemps.

Tobio, lui, a un sourire doux sur les lèvres et un éclat amusé dans les yeux. Hinata crève d’envie de l’embrasser. Ils sont si proches qu’il sent sa chaleur contre lui, qu’il respire son parfum qui se mélange à l’odeur de cigarette.

Tobio laisse tomber le mégot en jurant. Il s’est brûlé. Hinata rit doucement et écrase le reste de la cigarette sous son pied.

— Ça t’apprendra à me narguer.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il relève la tête qu’il se rend vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouve. À force de reculer, il s’est retrouvé acculé contre le mur et Tobio, qui a la tête penchée vers lui, le dévisage avec intensité. Ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée. Peut-être à cause du froid. Peut-être pas.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu’ils ne se sont pas vus. Hinata pensait avoir oublié les traits de son visage, les petits détails, et pourtant, il se surprend à les chercher et à en faire l’inventaire. Rien n’est jamais parti. Tout a été enfoui sous des couches de douleur et de rancœur. De rancœur contre le monde et contre lui-même. Contre le monde pour lui avoir infligé une blessure qui l’a empêché de devenir joueur professionnel, qui l’a empêché de rester à ses côtés en tant qu’égal. Contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort et pour avoir refuser de prendre les mains qu’on lui tendait. L’une d’elles en particulier.

Il a conscience que cette situation, cette distance qui les sépare est entièrement sa faute, mais il ne sait pas comment arranger les choses, comment revenir en arrière, ou si c’est seulement possible.

— Shoyou… Arrête de réfléchir.

Hinata relève vivement les yeux. Le regard amusé de Tobio s’est fait tendre. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer, il pose une main contre sa joue et Hinata se laisse aller contre sa paume. Il n’y a pas de courant électrique, ni de feu d’artifice. C’est tout le contraire. Cette simple caresse le recentre et sa chaleur se répand dans tout son visage, lui donne envie de soupirer de plaisir.

— Maintenant, je vais t’embrasser, murmure Tobio et Hinata frissonne.

Même s’il parle à voix basse, son ton est sûr, sans équivoque. Doucement, il baisse la tête, sans doute pour laisser le temps à Hinata de s’écarter, mais ce simple concept est ridicule. Hinata n’a jamais été plus à sa place qu’ici, à cet instant précis.

Les quelques secondes qui s’écoulent lui paraissent durer une éternité et quand, enfin, leurs lèvres se touchent, Hinata sent son cœur s’arrêter avant de se mettre à battre de plus belle. C’est comme si ce baiser venait de réinitialiser sa vie, comme si les planètes s’étaient alignées pour tourner autour du seul vrai soleil de son existence, comme si, après des années dans le noir, la lumière revenait enfin dans sa vie.

Alors, bien sûr, il en veut plus. Hinata a toujours été avide des choses qui lui procurent du bonheur. Le volley. La nourriture. Tobio.

Quand celui-ci fait mine de s’écarter, Hinata le suit avec ses lèvres et l’empêche de le quitter, comme il aurait dû le faire ce jour-là. Ses mains se nouent derrière sa nuque et il se colle davantage contre lui. Un frisson bouillant le parcourt. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point il était grand, à quel point il était solide. Comme un roc. _Son_ roc.

Tobio passe un bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser en grognant. Entendre les sons délicieux qui sortent de sa gorge est presque aussi bon que la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne, de ses lèvres douces et insistantes à la fois. Il pourrait se perdre dans le moment, dans cet homme. Si seulement, il pouvait se rapprocher encore…

— Hé ! Venez voir !

Décontenancé, Hinata se laisse tomber contre le mur derrière lui. Tobio le suit, délaissant ses lèvres pour presser son front contre le sien.

— Oh, mon Dieu, mes yeux ! s’écrie une autre voix.

Cette fois, Hinata reconnait son propriétaire. Tanaka. Quand Tobio recule, Hinata ouvre les yeux en soupirant. Il s’attend à ce que Tobio s’enfuie, gêné, et le laisse seul avec ce sentiment de vide et de gâchis, mais il n’en fait rien. Il ne regarde même pas les autres. Il le regarde, lui, avec ce sourire en coin qu’il aime tant. Alors, Hinata décide d’être courageux à son tour. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il tend la main vers lui et entrelace leurs doigts et lorsque le sourire de Tobio s’élargit, il sait qu’il a pris la bonne décision.

Quand il tourne la tête vers ses anciens camarades, il a d’abord un mouvement de recul, puis il éclate de rire. Ils sont tous amassés sur le perron.

— Très discrets, les mecs, lance-t-il à leur attention.

— Autant que vous, rétorque Suga en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Quand on pensait avoir à vous séparer, on ne s’attendait pas à ça...

Hinata rougit et serre la main de Tobio un peu plus fort.

— Vous venez ? demande Daichi en désignant l’intérieur du bar. C’est la tournée du coach !

— On arrive, répond Hinata, encore un peu sonné.

Il aimerait rester encore un peu ici, dans la bulle qu’il a créé avec Tobio et l’embrasser pendant des heures, mais ce soir, il se doit de profiter de ses anciens co-équipiers. Et maintenant que son esprit est plus léger, il sait qu’il s’amusera davantage. Aux côtés de Tobio.

Alors qu’il avance vers la porte pour rejoindre ses camarades, Tobio se penche vers lui. Son souffle chaud lui chatouille l’oreille et le fait frissonner.

— Plus tard, lui dit-il dans un murmure qui ressemble à une promesse.

Bien sûr, il faudra qu’ils parlent, qu’ils soient francs l’un envers l’autre. Il y aura sans doute des disputes et des larmes. Mais, au fond de lui, Hinata sait que tout ira bien. Qu’ils en sortiront plus forts. Car pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sent enfin à sa place.

 

FIN


End file.
